


The Ship Has Sailed

by littleDelinquent



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU in which AkaKuro are engaged and Kags stayed in Japan, Alpha Akashi Seijuurou, Alpha Aomine Daiki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And so is the AoKaga, Bottom Kagami Taiga, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Characters are about in their early twenties now, Dorks On A Yacht, I TOOK TWO OF MY OTPS AND SHOVED THEM ON A BOAT FOR A WEEK, Kagami and Aomine are dense little shits, Kuroko and Akashi are also rich asf, Kuroko and Akashi are engaged, M/M, Matchmaker Akashi and Kuroko, Not to mention they're both sneaky lil shits too, Omega Kagami Taiga, Omega Kuroko Tetsuya, The AkaKuro is pure, There will be smut in later chapters, Top Akashi Seijuurou, Top Aomine Daiki, Why Omegaverse?, because I said so, oblivious dorks, romcom vibes, they just want they friends to not be single anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleDelinquent/pseuds/littleDelinquent
Summary: Kagami has injured himself yet again, and can't play basketball until his injuries heal properly. So with nothing better to do on his summer vacation, he accepts when Kuroko invites him to come along on a week-long yacht trip....However, what he didn't know was that he wasn't the only one tagging along.Kagami could've sworn he'd heard that voice before. And that scent. A crisp smell that reminded him of mint and charcoal shampoo…he'd smelled it before, but much more intense, mingled with the reek of sweat, adrenaline, and--Navy blue met crimson, both gazes equally wide with shock, as the pieces were put together in their heads.“Huh?! What's this asshole doing here?”





	1. Chapter 1

It had just been a normal Saturday afternoon.

Sprawled out on his stomach was one Kagami Taiga, dribbling a worn-out basketball over the side of the couch with his legs splayed over his former teammate and shadow’s lap. Although this scene was deceptively casual, these kinds of peaceful moments were quite rare even when the two Omegas had free time.

Usually, Kagami would be out practicing basketball and Kuroko would be back home with his Alpha, but the former had earned himself two prescribed weeks of rest with a reckless leg injury again and the latter had somehow convinced his overprotective fiancé to let him spend the day accompanying his old high school teammate.

They had been sitting together in silence when Kuroko decided to ask _the question._

“...hey, Kagami-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“Seijuurou is planning to take me on a private week-long yacht trip this coming Tuesday, and said I could bring someone else along. You're on summer vacation now, right? Do you want to come?”

The question came out of seemingly nowhere, but Kagami wasn't surprised at this point. Trust Akashi to so extravagantly spoil his precious Tetsuya-- though, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to tag along. It's not like he could do much else, and Kuroko was inviting him either way, so why not?

“Sure, I guess. I'm tired of lying around doing nothing anyways.” he grunted, shrugging.

“Okay. I'll make sure to tell Seijuurou.”

“Mmkay.”

“Anyways, I should probably be-- Ah.”

Kuroko was interrupted by the sudden vibration that came from his pocket. He pulled his phone out and glanced at the screen, despite the fact that both Omegas knew exactly who it was.

He stood up, bowing politely. “Pardon me. I need to take this call.”

Watching the shorter man head out of the room, Kagami caught the ball with both hands instead of continuing to dribble it, rolling onto his side to spoon it in a haze of boredom and laziness.

_So, a yacht trip, huh...?_

...little did the unsuspecting Omega know, something darker was going on beneath the surface.

_“...did you manage to get your part of the job done, Tetsuya?”_

A certain blue-haired male peered cautiously behind him before he replied. “Yes. It's all gone according to plan. How about you? Have you made the arrangements on your side?”

 _“I've managed to convince him.”_ The voice on the other end of the line held a hint of pridefulness. _“I've already gotten everything else ready as well.”_

An innocent-looking yet ulteriorly devious smile broke out on Kuroko’s features. “That's good.”

_“With that said, I have already sent a driver your way to bring you home. Don't take too much longer, Tetsuya. You know I miss you terribly.”_

“Of course, Seijuurou. I'll be leaving now.”

He hung up on his mate, putting the phone back into his pocket.

Trotting back out to the living room where Kagami lay half-asleep, he approached the back of the couch and leaned over the bigger Omega. “Kagami-kun. As much as I hate to disturb the intimate moment you're having with your basketball, I have to go now.”

Letting out a startled grunt, the redhead flinched awake and whipped around to scowl at his friend. _“Holy fuck,_ I hate it when you do that. Do I not at least get a warning first before you scare the shit out of me?”

“No. You haven't for the past five years.” Kuroko swiftly dodged the predictable grab aimed at his hair. “But anyways, as I said, I need to go now. Seijuurou is waiting for me, and you know how anxious he gets when I'm out of sight for too long.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it. Your fiancé is more important than your best friend. I see where I stand in this relationship, being left to die at the hands of boredom.”

“You're not going to die of boredom, Kagami-kun. It's physically impossible.”

Kagami rolled his eyes. “It was just a joke, idiot. Go home already, before Akashi’s crazy side somehow comes back out and decides to gauge my eyes out for delaying you.”

The two of them exchanged their goodbyes, and just like that, the larger man was once again alone.

_...why am I suddenly getting a bad feeling about this?_

\--

_Holy shit._

Kagami stared up at the giant yacht-- no, it could pretty much be called a mega yacht at this point. He knew Akashi was rich and all, but this… this was crazy.

_The guy really never disappoints, does he…?_

“Do you like it, Kagami-kun?”

Kagami nearly jumped out of his skin, swiveling his head to look over at the suddenly-appearing bluenette. _“Jesus Christ._ God damn it, Kuroko.”

The mated Omega ignored the other’s cursing and gazed up at the yacht. “I was quite surprised at first, too. I had no idea Seijuurou owned something like this. But now that I look at it, it seems kind of like the perfect place for romance, doesn't it?”

“...I guess?” Kagami shrugged. He wasn't exactly sure, but...he felt like Kuroko was acting kind of odd. Taking a moment to properly examine him, there was nothing different about that passive poker face or calm deadpan than the usual, but something about it made him feel uneasy.

 _Huh...it's probably just my imagination or something. Since when has Kuroko_ not _seemed weird, anyways?_

However, before he could dwell on it any further, a familiar bark startled him out of his suspicion.

_Oh, no…_

He stumbled backwards in a sudden fit of panic, face blanching as a mass of black and white fur loomed before him, a long pink tongue lolling out from a cavern of sharp white teeth. Within two seconds, he was already about five feet away. _“Agh!_ Get this thing away from me!”

_“Now, Kagami, that's not a very nice thing to say about our beloved Tetsuya the Second.”_

Experiencing his third scare within a record five minutes, Kagami was just about done already. He didn't want to be dealing with this shit so early in the morning.

He watched with thinly-veiled distaste as none other than one Akashi Seijuurou crouched down to pet the husky’s head and receive a flurry of those gross dog kisses to the face. He remembered the day Kuroko had first found Nigou in that cardboard box-- Kagami had crouched behind the first available hiding spot he could find, for the rest of the year forgetting the fact that the terrifying little ball of fuzz would eventually grow up into a bigger, more terrifying ball of fuzz with sharper teeth and a more powerful build.

“Please don't tell me we're actually bringing it onto the yacht.” he pleaded, hiding ineffectively behind his own luggage.

The shorter redhead stood up, wiping the slobber from his awfully unapologetic face. “My apologies. But Tetsuya couldn't bear to just leave him at home for so long.”

“Oh, fuck me…”

Ignoring the bigger Omega in favor of his own, Akashi approached Kuroko, gaze softening considerably. “My love.”

The Alpha wasted no time in immediately taking his mate into his arms and moving to kiss him. In protest, a petite hand wedged itself between their two faces. “Seijuurou, that's unhygienic. You have Nigou’s slobber all over your face.”

With the closest thing that someone like Akashi could have to a pout, he drew back, grip still firm around his fiancé. He opted to change course and press teasing kisses down the side of Kuroko’s neck, stopping to latch onto and suck the spot he'd left his bite mark on the now-surprisedly whimpering Omega.“Now, that's just unfair, not even giving me a kiss. Are you going to make this up to me later, Tetsuya? Are you going to give your Alpha a proper apology once we're all alone and able to do whatever we want together?”

Kuroko’s gaze flitted over to where the very awkward Kagami stood, face flushed with embarrassment. “Ah...nnh...S-Seijuurou, not here…”

“Oh, God. Not even on the boat yet and you two are already all over each other. Have mercy on me, will you?”

Whoever spoke, it wasn't Kagami.

_Waaaait a second…_

Kagami could've sworn he'd heard that voice before. And that scent. A crisp smell that reminded him of mint and charcoal shampoo…he'd smelled it before, but much more intense, mingled with the reek of sweat, adrenaline, and--

Navy blue met crimson, both gazes equally wide with shock, as the pieces were put together in their heads.

_“Huh?! What's this asshole doing here?”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The keikaku unfolds. Aomine and Kagami are definitely handling this like mature adults.

The docks reeked of salt water. Aomine couldn't help but wrinkle his nose in distaste as he towed his luggage along, making his way to the place Akashi had said they'd meet.

_“...you've made sure to bring everything, haven't you? Your clothes, your toiletries-- you haven't forgotten your toothbrush again, right? You'd better not have forgotten it! You're going to be staying there for a week, and you won't be able to buy anything!”_

The Alpha huffed out a sigh of exasperation as his childhood friend nagged him over the phone. “Yeah, yeah. What are you, Satsuki, my mom? I'm a grown-ass man already, stop worrying so much.”

_“A grown idiot is what you are. That's why it's my job to worry about you. I can't believe you actually almost turned Akashi-kun down on his offer! If I were offered a private yacht trip with all expenses paid, I wouldn't even have had to think about it!”_

“All expenses paid or not, it's nothing but a waste of my time.” the dark-skinned male rolled his eyes. “I may be on vacation from university, but I'd still much rather be playing basketball right now. Weren't you the one who insisted I should be practicing more from the beginning?”

_“Don't go turning this around on me now, Aho-mine! We haven't seen Akashi-kun or Tetsu-kun in years! Aren't you excited to be talking to them again?”_

Thinking about it now, he supposed he was. Questions he had for the two arose and frolicked about in his mind. Was it really true that they were already engaged? Did Kuroko still have that dog he found in his first year of highschool?

“Oh, yes. I'm really looking forward to being a third wheel and having to hear them fuck like rabbits from the next room over. God knows that if I ever erase the mental scars I got from walking in on them that one time, it'll be too soon.”

He could practically hear the eye roll from the other end of the line. _“You're still on about that? I doubt it was even that bad.”_

“Tetsu was in _handcuffs,_ Satsuki. _Handcuffs.”_

_“Okay, okay, point taken. But all that aside, just...try to have fun, alright? If not for your own sake, do it for the people generous enough to invite you along even if you can sometimes be a big dumb-dumb and a jerk.”_

“You wound me.” Aomine deadpanned, then sighed. “Either way, it's not like I have a choice. I'm already going along for the stupid boat ride, so I might as well try not to be agonizingly bored for the duration of the time.”

_“That's the spirit! Tell me aaaall about it once you get back, alright?”_

“Yeah, yeah. Seeya, Satsuki.”

_“Bye, Dai-chan!”_

The monotone beeping that followed signaled Satsuki’s hanging up, and he pressed the disconnect button himself with yet another huff.

_Well, I think this is it. Ah-- there's Akashi and Tetsu. These guys are still shameless as ever even after all this time, huh?_

He stopped a small ways away, half-amusedly eyeing the couple that had invited him.

“Oh, God. Not even on the boat yet and you two are already all over each other. Have mercy on me, will you?”

Tetsu’s head swiveled around to look at him, flushed face almost pleading as Akashi stopped in his assault on the Omega’s neck. He opened his mouth to say a proper greeting, but something else caught his eye somewhere behind the two.

_Hold on a second...is...is someone hiding behind that luggage bag over there?_

Seeing the unmistakable split brows and crimson hair, Aomine’s gaze met the other’s, both pairs of eyes widening in surprise.

_“... Huh?! What's this asshole doing here?”_

The redhead sprung up to his full height as the exclamation left his mouth, and there was no doubting that this was yet another familiar face. “...Kagami? What are you doing here?”

“I asked you first! Kuroko never said anything about anyone else coming along!”

Having managed to wriggle his way out of Akashi’s arms, Tetsu was back to his calm, poker-faced self. “My apologies, Kagami-kun. I forgot to tell you Seijuurou was also going to be inviting another person of his own. I hope you don't mind.”

Curious, Aomine interjected, “Yeah. Thing is, I wasn't told about this either.”

“I didn't believe it would matter.” Akashi said dismissively. “You aren't a baby and you’ve been to training camps before, you can handle staying in the same space as someone else for a while.”

“Oh, come on, that’s still hardly-- ”

“Let's not argue about this out here. It's getting hot, and I doubt any of us here would like to spend the next few days sunburnt to a crisp.”

Clicking his tongue, Aomine relented. “Whatever. Let's just get on the goddamn boat already.”

\--

“...damn. Where did you get the money to pay for all this?” Kagami inquired, gazing around at the lavish interior of the yacht.

Aomine could tell what he meant-- just this room alone was probably almost as big as his entire apartment, and decorated ten times as fancy. He had to say, he was impressed.

Akashi chuckled. “As I'm sure Tetsuya must've told you, I've inherited my family’s business. Once he found out we even had this, he makes sure that whenever he feels like I'm too stressed or in need of a break, we go out to sea for a while to help me clear my head.”

“Yes, I’m sure you have a lot of fun together. Just like when I caught you two-- ”

“Shut up, Aomine-kun.”

Shooting the cackling dark-skinned male a warning glance, Akashi was quick to divert the topic. “Anyways, Kagami, Aomine. Allow me to show you to your bedroom.”

_Wait wait wait wait wait…_

“...bedroom?” the taller redhead seemed to be on the same page. His brows furrowed. “Bedroom, as in _one, singular_ bedroom?”

“Yes. I sincerely apologize if that makes you uncomfortable, but there are unfortunately no other spare bedrooms on the boat.” Akashi had already begun walking, prompting the other three (plus Nigou) to follow suit. “I assure you, however, that there's no reason to worry. The bed should be big enough for the both of you.”

“Wha-- there's only one bed too?!”

“As I said, it should be big enough. There will be ample space for you both to sleep comfortably.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Okay, okay, I think I'm gonna draw the line here.” Aomine folded his arms. “Now, it would just be indecent and inappropriate for an unmated Alpha and Omega like us to sleep in a bed together.”

Kagami nodded in agreement at his side. “That's right!”

“It would be best if one of us did the noble thing and just slept on the couch, so the other could sleep alone in the bedroom.” the Alpha continued, drawing surprised looks from the others.

“Aomine-kun…”

Straight-faced, he then proceeded to point to Kagami. “I'm sure he'd love to volunteer.”

_“...huh?!”_

Gaze alight with indignant rage, the redhead whipped around and grabbed the other male by the collar of his shirt. “The hell I would! What kind of shit do you think you're trying to pull here?!”

The taller stared back at Kagami, unfazed. “I don't want to share a room with you. I just thought you felt the same.”

“Tch. Why am I even surprised? Trust you to take any chance to throw me under the bus, you asshole!”

“Cow.”

“Douchebag.”

“Cunt.”

_“Mutant blackberry.”_

_“I can't believe there are actually ovaries in something like you.”_

_“I'll bet this would be the closest you'll ever get to actually sleeping with an Omega.”_

_“Oh, but you’d really like that, wouldn't you?”_

“That’s enough.” Akashi gave the bickering pair a stern look, effectively shutting them up. “You two will be sleeping in the same room, and that is final. Anyways, Nigou has already made his own bed of the couch. It is not vacant for your use.”

Stopping, he opened the door to what was now decidedly Aomine and Kagami’s room. He politely stepped aside, making way for the still-grumbling manchildren. “Get your things unpacked and sorted out. We’ll be having lunch in about a few hours, so I'll send one of the staff to call you when it's ready.”

As the two trudged past in stubborn silence, Kuroko gave them a comforting look. “I'm sure it really won't be so bad. Please just try to get along, at the very least-- you two have a lot more in common than you like to think you do.”

_Tch. I doubt it._

Even as Aomine thought that, he gave a hesitant nod, if not just to get Tetsu and Akashi off his back.

Once the door closed behind the two of them, he and Kagami were back to staring each other down.

“...so, we’re really gonna be doing this, huh?”

The redheaded Omega let out a scoff and sheathed the handle of his luggage bag. “Maybe we might actually have gotten to a better compromise if you hadn't been such a literal shit-for-brains out there.”

Aomine rolled his eyes. “Hey. You could've just agreed, and we wouldn't have gotten into this mess.”

“Oh yeah, and sleep in the living room, alongside Kuroko’s pet demon spawn? Fat chance. If you hate sharing so bad, then you should've just volunteered yourself for it.”

“Didn't wanna.”

“Then deal with it, _Aho-mine.”_

“Don't call me Aho-mine, _Baka-gami.”_

“I'll call you whatever the hell I want. _Aho-mine.”_

_“Baka-gami.”_

_“AAAho-mine.”_

_“Baaaaka-gami-- ”_

\--

As the arguing droned on from the other room, Kuroko couldn't help but sigh, turning a page in the book he was reading. “This is really going to become a problem at night, isn't it?”

“Yes. Yes, it is.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the two dorks go through underwear shenanigans and Kagami gets Triggered™

Kagami wasn't sure how long they'd continued to argue, but after a while the whole name calling thing had gotten stale and boring. For lack of anything much better to do, he decided he might as well just get his things unpacked already.

As he flitted back and forth between his open suitcase and the nearest dresser, Aomine watched him neatly arrange his clothes from where he leisurely laid back on the bed. “Pfft-- you actually bother to organize your clothing properly? Fucking loser.”

Kagami rolled his eyes, resisting the temptation to snap at the other. _Don't take the bait, don't take the bait, don't--_

“Shut the fuck up, Aho-mine.”

_FUCK._

A smug grin spread across the tanned male’s face. “Why don't you make me, Baaaka-- ”

 _Oh no, we are_ not _going through this again._

Irritated, Kagami grabbed and balled up the first piece of clothing from his suitcase that he could reach. He flung it at the Alpha full-force, taking immense satisfaction in the momentary surprised look that crossed the other man’s face before it was eventually hit.

...however, his satisfaction was quick to turn to crippling regret when he realized _what_ exactly he had thrown.

Quickly recovering from the light but sudden impact, Aomine sat up and unamusedly plucked the article off of his face. Upon taking a proper look at it, however, his eyes widened and he let out a snort of laughter. _“Holy--_ Well, well, well. I never thought I'd live to see the day that the infamous, untouchable Kagami Taiga would actually _throw his panties_ at someone-- much less my own humble self.”

The shorter man felt his face’s temperature go up by at least twenty degrees within the span of one second. “Th- They’re _not_ panties! They're _boxers! Box-ers!”_

“Call them whatever you want.” As Kagami dove to grab it back, all Aomine had to do was pull his hand away and out of reach. “But _damn._ Quite the bold move there. If I'd known you could be so eager and provocative, I would've made fun of you for it even sooner.”

The redhead growled in irritation, a flush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks. “Like I’d ever be into someone as ugly and perverse as you, you absolute horse’s ass!”

“Well, these stars and stripes say otherwise.”

“Urgh… Just _give...it...back!”_

With one decisive pounce, Kagami managed to reclaim his underwear, eyes lighting up with triumph. It seemed he had caught Aomine off-guard. He grinned, propping himself up so he could sit up straight.

“Ha! How do you like that, _Aho-mine?”_ he gloated, folding his arms in a smug, victorious gesture.

Instead of being met with an angry comeback, however, there was a look of slight pain and strenuous effort on Aomine’s face.

“Uhh.” he felt a flash of concern, allowing the smile to fall from his features. “Aomine?”

_“...K-Kagami...get the hell off...you're too heavy for my dick.”_

_The_ fuck _did he just say?!_

“You calling me fat, asshole?!” he snapped, grabbing threateningly at the collar of the Alpha’s shirt.

The fury that came with the blow to his Omegan pride was quick to subside, however, when he realized the position that they'd gotten themselves into.

_...oh. Shit._

So, one could imagine how awkward it was for the petite Beta lady who was sent to call them for lunch when she opened the door and peered in.

“Kagami-san, Aomine-san. Lunch is--”

The servant stopped mid-sentence, hands flying up to cover her mouth in shock as the two turned to meet her owlish gaze.

“Uh-- I--” she seemed to be short circuiting, taking two staggering steps back out into the hallway. _“I- I'm so sorry to interrupt you! Please don't mind me, I'll just tell Akashi-san that you're busy!”_

“Huh? W- Wait! It's not what it looks like-- !”

_Slam._

For a few heartbeats, the two males just sat there in awkward silence, a very flustered Kagami still straddling Aomine and the latter still suffering from the pain of having his crotch squished.

“Uh. Sorry about that.” the redhead was the first to sheepishly speak, getting off of the other man and tossing his now-crumpled underwear back into the suitcase. “But next time, give my goddamn things back when I tell you to!”

“Hey, not my fault you threw your underwear in my face and then jumped on my dick.”

“I- I wasn't thinking, okay?!”

“Yeah, well that's just the norm for you, isn't it?”

“Okay, shut the hell up before I strangle you.”

\--

“You two seem to be having fun already.”

Kagami tried to smother the rush of warmth that spread across his cheeks by stuffing his face full of cheeseburger, letting out nothing more than an indignant grunt of acknowledgement.

“Hey, _he_ jumped _me.”_ Aomine put his hands up in an innocent gesture.

“Sh’t th’fck up. I di’n’t…” he grumbled through a mouthful of food, promptly swallowing and glancing sheepishly off to the side. “Well, okay, technically I did, but not in the way you guys are insinuating!”

Kuroko seemed to have ignored his last sentence. “Wow. You're getting along a lot better than I'd expected. Maybe this really is going to work.”

“Maybe _what_ really is going to work?”

A very suspicious cough. _“Nothing.”_

“...right. But anyways, don't start talking crazy now. Me, get along with Mr. Smooth Operator over here? Like hell that would ever happen.” he crossed his arms with a scowl. “He tried stealing my underwear and called me fat when I managed to get it back.”

“Didn't steal em. You threw them at me.”

“Well, you didn't give them back either, did you?”

“It was funny. At least-- it was, until you decided to crush my dick with your thirsty thousand-kilo ass.”

“Yeah, I hope I made sure you never get to reproduce because of it.”

“I guess that would only be fair. You couldn't convince someone to reproduce with you regardless of the state of your privates.”

Before the argument could escalate any further, Kuroko - having managed to sneak behind the two of them in that very Kuroko-esque manner of his - unleashed a sudden jab to both of their guts that left them reeling in pain. “Please stop arguing, both of you. You can fight as much as you want when lunch is over, but at this rate the food is going to get cold.”

Albeit with obvious reluctance, the rowdy pair backed down, and the table was refreshingly quiet.

After a while of awkward tension, Akashi was the one to pick conversation (if you could call Aomine and Kagami’s squabbling ‘conversation’) back up again.

“So, Kagami, Aomine. I hear you two both attend college and are starters in your basketball teams.”

Kagami nodded, temper having cooled off by now. “Yeah. My major’s still undeclared, since I'd rather focus on getting myself scouted and whatnot.”

“I'm in Criminology and Criminal Studies. Being a police officer is my second job choice, just in the off chance that I can't get into pro basketball. Though, I doubt that'll ever happen.” Aomine added, swallowing a mouthful of teriyaki burger. He looked over at Kuroko. “So I know Akashi’s the owner of his family’s fancy business thing, but what about you, Tetsu? You said you wanted to become a kindergarten teacher, right?”

“Yes,” the smaller bluenette confirmed. “I'm currently studying to become one, but I'm not part of my college basketball team. As much as we love it, Seijuurou and I decided we should both just keep basketball as a hobby.”

“Figures. Though, with a husband as filthy rich as Akashi, you'd think you wouldn't really need a job. I mean, he practically pays for everything himself, doesn't he?”

Kagami couldn't help the flash of anger he felt on Kuroko’s behalf, features contorting into a sharp glare. “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Kagami.” Kuroko silenced him with an understanding but firm look before turning back to Aomine. “Although Seijuurou has also insisted time and time again that I wouldn't have to worry about these things, I would still like to contribute to our income in my own way.”

Akashi himself added in his own weird form of cheekiness, “Besides, it would be best to get some prior experience with handling children before we eventually get married and have some of our own.”

“Pfft. Already planning on having kids? That's way too like you guys.”

Even with the wealthy couple’s diffusing of the situation, Kagami still couldn't help but feel annoyed for the rest of lunch. As intrinsically insignificant as that one little comment was, it stuck irritatingly in his head and spoiled his contentedness at having such good food-- _damn that stupid Aho-mine for being such a jerk._

He'd managed to unconsciously demolish about two dozen burgers in his anger by the time the meal was done.

\--

“Are you still annoyed about what Aomine-kun said at the table, Kagami-kun?”

 _“Fucking piss-- ”_ Kagami whipped around in startlement at Kuroko’s voice. Recovering from the scare, he redirected his gaze back to the window and grudgingly scooted to the side to make room for the other on the plush couch. “Is it necessary for you to sneak up on people and scare the shit out of them every two minutes? Jeez.”

“Only when it comes to you, Kagami-kun.” the smaller of the two politely sat down in the given space.

The redhead was allowed a few moments of comfortable silence before the other Omega was back to bluntly nagging him.

“...well, are you?”

Kagami sighed.

“It just kinda pissed me off, is all. You know how I feel about people saying that sort of stuff.” he groused, scowling off to the side like a stubborn teenager. “It almost reminded me of my dad.”

The nondescript look Kuroko gave him was no different than usual, yet somehow extremely comforting at the same time. “I'm sure Aomine-kun probably didn't mean anything like that. He is fully aware that I am perfectly capable of independence, and would never say or do anything to challenge that fact.”

“It sure didn't feel like it. He's always just seemed like one of _those_ Alphas to me. All smug about himself, with his head six feet up his own ass.”

In response to that, the last thing he'd been expecting was a soft chuckle from the usually stoic and expressionless bluenette. He raised a brow and looked over at his best friend. “... What's so funny?”

“Nothing. I just couldn't help but think about how much getting to know one another you two need.” Kuroko stopped giggling, but the smile remained on his face.

“You know, you two are a lot more alike than you like to think you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, in this universe, Kagami was never given the offer to become an NBA player in Last Game. So he registered for NCAA and went to college in hopes of getting scouted, pretty much.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine is starting to think strange things and he doesn't know what to make of it. Akashi, as always, is Akashi.

_“You know, you two are a lot more alike than you like to think you are.”_

Attention caught by the seemingly out-of-the-blue statement, Aomine tore his gaze away from his beer to raise a brow at the other Alpha. “...uh. What?”

“You and Kagami.” Akashi clarified, taking a sip from his own cup. Of course, it was some sort of luxurious high-quality wine, much to Aomine’s lack of surprise. “You two have quite a bit more in common than you like to believe.”

The tanned male’s first response was to stare blankly, then let out an incredulous laugh. “Oh, come on, Akashi. You're not actually being serious, are you?”

“I'm being completely serious.”

“Wha-- But, Bakagami of all people? Really?” Aomine scoffed, scowling off to the side. “I mean, he can't even _breathe_ into the same room as me for five seconds without giving me something to insult him for. And he never matures enough not to respond and spark an argument in the first place.”

Akashi hummed, expression thoughtful. “Does that truly bother you? You've always given me the impression that you started fights with him for enjoyment.”

“Well...I mean…” The blue-haired male didn't know how to respond to that. His companion wasn't wrong, he supposed-- in the end, the best option he could think of was to shrug, hand subconsciously raising to scratch at the back of his head. “...it's just _funny,_ I guess. When he gets all angry like that, I can't help but think about how...”

He paused, trying to find the right word. The image of Kagami’s mortified and flustered expression from before lunch popped into mind. He could see cheeks flushed almost as red as the Omega’s hair, odd brows furrowed over owlish scarlet eyes, soft lips slightly parted in shock…

And the first word to come to mind was _‘cute.’_

_J- Jesus Christ, don't wander there!_ Aomine scolded himself, the urge to slap himself in the face arising. _He's not ‘cute.’ Nothing about him is cute. I like boobs. Muscles on an Omega isn't sexy at all. Wait- where did sexiness come from? Why am I even thinking about this so hard…?_

He hadn't noticed he'd been thinking to himself for so long until Akashi let out a knowing chuckle, snapping him out of his chaotic thoughts.

“Hey! What are you laughing at?!” he snapped, cheeks growing noticeably warm.

“Nothing, nothing.” the shorter amusedly waved his hand in dismissal. “The word I imagine you'd most likely use is ‘stupid,’ or something along those lines. Am I correct?”

“Y- Yeah.” Aomine managed to look Akashi in the eye again, relieved. “Stupid. He looks stupid when he's angry, and that's what makes it so funny to me.”

He picked up his glass and began chugging it all down, trying to swallow the sudden nervous lump that had clambered its way up his throat.

Akashi’s attention was focused on nursing own his glass of wine, taking much smaller, daintier sips of his alcohol than the other male was. “Well, I'm sure Kagami getting so riled up and flustered must be quite the enjoyable sight for you.”

_Why does he have to make it sound so weird?!_

He shrugged again, putting his glass down and donning an attemptedly nonchalant look. “Sure, but I don't really see how this ties into us being similar at all.”

“Ah- well, I suppose I did go off on a tangent there. It isn't exactly a complicated matter, though. Neither of you really do like giving up on a fight once one of you has started it.”

“Well, I mean-- ”

“Not to mention, you both love playing strong opponents. You've had your eyes on one another ever since you met as first years in high school due to being so evenly-matched, right?”

“It's-- ”

“Ah, and you do wear the same brand of shoes as well as the same size, don't you?”

“That...that doesn't count-- ”

“And what else?” It was almost mocking, how Akashi pondered about the latter question. “Aha. How could I forget about this one? You two are undoubtedly the most oblivious people I've ever seen when it comes to certain things.”

“Huh?! What's that supposed to mean?!”

“It means whatever you want it to mean, Aomine.”

Unsatisfied with this answer, the bigger Alpha could only pout and grumble childishly to himself. He swiveled in his seat to turn to the bartender behind the counter. “Hey, can I get a refill please?”

The man wordlessly nodded, taking his empty beer glass and promptly returning it once it was filled.

The comfortable silence that once more settled between the two only lasted a brief few moments before Akashi spoke up again. “...do you think Kagami is still annoyed by what you said at the table? He looked like he was about to unleash his feminine fury upon you.”

Aomine snorted. “Ha. He'd need good luck with that, then. There’s nothing feminine about him.”

“Hm, but when you think about it, you two are kind of similar in that way, aren't you?” the other Alpha pointed out, brow quirked. “In terms of your little gender complexes, I mean.”

“Huh? But we're complete opposites in that sense.” argued the dark-haired male. “I'm apparently everything that an Alpha should be and he's apparently nothing that an Omega should be. I'm just trying to get by and he probably thinks he's _so_ special for being different. And it's not a gender complex, it's just common sense.”

“Well, I don't really blame you for thinking that way. Though, just like people resented you for being an Alpha, I'm sure he's been given a hard time as well. I, personally, have been told time and time again that I was too small to be an Alpha. It was usually paired with, ‘It’s hard to respect someone that you physically have to look down on,’ or ‘You'll never find a mate if you don't gain more muscle.’ Of course, I dealt with them accordingly and later in life, managed to win Tetsuya’s love back.”

Aomine grimaced. “Oh God, please get that dreamy look off of your face right now. You're legitimately scaring me.”

Akashi gave his own weird form of a pout, still somehow able to look condescending despite that. “That's quite a rude thing to say, Aomine. I'm sure you'd understand if you found someone of your own. In fact, I’d say that perhaps your true love is even closer to you than you'd expect.”

_What's that supposed to…?_ Automatically, his mind flashed to the one other guest on the yacht that wasn't taken, and he found himself once again fighting the urge to slap himself in the face. _Huh?! No way. There's no way it's him. Stupid Akashi, saying misleading things like that…!_

“Anyways, I’m going to go see how the Omegas are doing.” the smaller of the two dismissed himself, slipping off of the barstool and gesturing for the bartender to take his empty glass. “I'm sure they've had quite a bit to talk about as well.”

“Right. You go have fun with that. I'll just...finish this, I guess.” Aomine said, looking back to his half-empty drink.

As the door clicked shut, signaling Akashi’s exit, he sighed and took a large gulp of his beer.

_Yeah...there's no way he actually means Kagami. No way at all._


End file.
